Valentine's Day Blues
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: KaixTala oneshot. Tala's sitting home alone on Vday while thinking about his crush. What happens if his crush just happens to stop by? Please read and review! It makes me happy! :


Disclaimer: don't own it, unfortunately. :(

Happy Valentine's Day! I promise I'll get the first chapter of 'Tuesday Mornings' by the end of the month. I've already started writing it, but for now, enjoy this V-Day ficcy!

* * *

Well it's Valentine's Day. Oh Goody. The one day of the year I hate the most. It makes me sick with all the love in the air. This love filled holiday has even affected -Bryan-, whom is currently off god knows where with his newly acquired neko-jin boyfriend, for god's sake! Spencer and Ian were affected too! They left last night for a love filled weekend at a -spa-! Lucky bastards. I'm stuck here in this lonely apartment that Ian, Spencer, Bryan and I share, staring at this hideously off white walls while they're off having the time of their lives at some fancy spa! Life is so unfair. I glance towards the T.V. in the corner of the room. Hmmm…I wonder what's on. I snatch the remote off the coffee table and turn on the T.V., starting to flip through the channels. Romance movies, romance movies, and you guessed it! More romance movies. The news! Finally! Something halfway decent to watch! Yes, I'm -that- desperate. Ooo! They're saying something about Kai! Heh, he probably made another billion dollars off of Biovolt, considering that he owns it now that Voltaire's passed away. Yep. I was right. He did. I tune out the rest of the broadcast as my thoughts turn to the oh so hot former captain of the Bladebreakers. And yes, I did just call Kai hot because a.) He is! I mean just look at him! He's a walking sex god! And b.) I've had a crush on him since we were little kids growing up in that god-awful abbey. Who would have thought the seemingly cold and heartless former captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys would fall for the equally cold and heartless former captain of the Bladebreakers? To anyone who didn't know the real me, it would be the shock of the century. The coldness and heartlessness is just a mask to protect myself from getting hurt.

I was often picked on when I first came to the abbey because of my innocence and girlish features, so I made this mask and only revealed my true self to the ones I trusted most: my team and of course, Kai-bear. On a side note, I did -not- make up that nickname. The cute little blond, Max, on his team did and I heard him call Kai that once. They're like brothers, kinda like Bry and me. But anyway, words that describe the real me are: insane(in a good way), stubborn, spazztastic, and Bryan called me a drama queen once.

I snap out of my thoughts hearing a love beginning to play on T.V. Oh great. Another fricken romance movie. This is seriously depressing. All this love is making me lovesick. I turn off the T.V. and put the remote back down on the coffee table.

I stand up with a sigh and shuffle into the kitchen, running a hand through my ungelled fiery red hair. Once in the kitchen I walk over to a cabinet and open it. I stand up on my tiptoes and grab a bowl off of a high shelf. Damn Bryan and Spencer for putting things so high up. Sometimes I think they do that just to piss me off. I wouldn't put it past them. I sit the bowl on the counter and walk over to the refrigerator, opening the freezer door. I grab a carton of ice cream off one of the shelves and walk back over to the counter, kicking the freezer door shut before hand. I grab a spoon out of a drawer and scoop some of the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream into my bowl. It isn't that bad, but I prefer regular Chocolate any day. Too bad we don't have any. Ian probably ate it all like he did last time. He more than likely did it to piss me off.

After putting the ice cream back where it belonged I shuffle back into the living room and flop back down onto the couch, shifting into a comfortable position. Well, it wouldn't be comfortable to most people. I can't help I'm super flexible.

I sigh softly and begin eating my ice cream. At this rate, I'm going to look like a cow by tomorrow. This is the second bowl I've had today! I wonder how the lovebirds are doing at the spa. Speaking of love, it seems everyone's hooking up except for me! I mean, Bry and Rei hooked up, Ming Ming and Kenny hooked up, Tyson and Max(who didn't see that one coming! I mean my GOD. It was SO -obvious-. I heard Kai was seriously pissed when he heard the person Max had been dating was Tyson. No one touches Maxie that way. Especially not Tyson), Hiro and Brooklyn, Garland and Mystel…and the list goes on and on. I put my now empty bowl on the coffee table and pick up a magazine and begin to flip through it boredly. My mind starts to wander on thoughts of Kai again, but are cut short by a loud knock on the door. I pout slightly and reluctantly get up, muttering curses. I was comfortable!

When I opened the door I was kinda shocked. Standing right in front of me was the former team captain of the Bladebreakers, Kai Hiwatari himself. Damn. Here I am wearing a simple pair of tight white sweatpants and a white tee shirt of Bry's that is way too big for me and hangs off one of my pale shoulders and he's wearing some really fancy/expensive designer clothes that are probably custom made. Oh great. I look like shit in front of my crush. This is officially the worst day -ever-. Okay, I may be over exaggerating a little. Oh shit he's saying something.

"Huh?"

Nice. Real nice. Besides looking bad, I now sound like an idiot. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me in amusement.

"I said are you going to let me in or not?"

He smirks that oh so sexy smirk and looks me up and down. Wait…WHAT!

I blink confusedly and step aside, allowing him entrance into the apartment. I close and lock the door behind him and turn on my heel, walking off towards the living room, expecting him to follow. I think he's staring at my ass…not that I mind though. Something must be up with him. Don't tell me this love filled day's gotten to him too!

I sit down on the couch and he sits down on the loveseat directly in front of me. Okay, why is he staring at me like that? I can't help but shift uncomfortably and try to fix my shirt, but it just keeps slipping off one of my shoulders. Kai smirks that smirk again and there's a certain look in his eyes that unnerves me and makes me want to fling my self at his feet at the same time. I resist the urge to shiver at his intense gaze and I look away for a moment and then look back at him, finding him still staring at me. What's up with him today?

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Kai's smirk widens slightly.

"Actually, there is."

He stands up and walks over to the couch I'm sitting on and sits down beside me, casually putting his left arm on the back of the couch behind me. Is he drunk or something?

"And what would that be?"

I look at him curiously as he simply reaches into the left inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a black velvet box. I raise an eyebrow when he puts it in my hands.

"Open it."

I'm shocked. No one's ever gotten me anything for Valentine's Day. No candy, no stuffed animals, no flowers, no nothing. Not even one of those stupid cards you pass out to all your friends when you're little. I hesitate slightly and glance over at Kai who nods, silently urging me to open the box. I hope this isn't some kind of cruel joke.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?"

I shoot him a heated glare, making him smirk. I turn my attention back to the unopened box in my hands. I open the box after hesitating slight and I gasp at what I see. Lying in the box is a beautiful diamond necklace with an ice blue diamond tear drop in the middle.

"I-It's beautiful…thank you…"

He smirks proudly and takes the necklace out of the box, placing the box on the coffee table. He shifts slightly, taking his other arm off the couch. Kai leans over me and goes about fastening the necklace around my neck. I blush slightly when I feel his hot breath on my ear. He pulls back and lift my chin up slightly, smirking, that strange gleam in his eyes coming back.

"Pretty as a picture."

I look at him in surprise, not believing he just said that. He lets go of my chin and reaches into his other inside pocket.

"Close you eyes."

I bite my lip and do as I'm told. I feel Kai take my right hand and slip something onto my ring finger. I feel my cheeks heat up when Kai kisses the back of my hand. This can't be happening. This must be a dream. This is so not like Kai! Not that I'm complaining though…

I snap out of my thoughts hearing him chuckle. Shit, he must have said something.

"You can open your eyes now."

I feel my cheeks heat up more and I open my eyes. I immediately look over at my hand that's still being held by Kai. My eyes widen in seeing the platinum band on my ring finger. I look at Kai with a half confused half curious look in my eyes. He simply takes the ring off my finger and places it into the palm of my hand, letting my hand go.

"Read the inscription on the inside."

I look at him for another moment before looking down at the ring, hesitantly reading the inscription, gasping at what I see.

'I love you, Red. –Kai'

I bite my lip and watch as Kai slips the ring back onto my finger.

"Y-You love me? Since when?"

I 'eep' softly and blush when he pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Since our childhood days at the abbey."

Well there's a shock. How could I not have known? Kai said it was Bryan who was feeling me up! That lair…oh well, I'll get him later.

I smile up at Kai and then lay my head on his shoulder, sighing contently. Being in Kai's arms is better than I ever dreamed it would be.

"I…love you too…I've had a crush on you since we were at the abbey too…"

Wow. I never knew I could sound so shy.

He smiles down at me. A true, handsome, heart melting, smile that one rarely sees from Kai. I smile shyly back at him and he kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Red"

I close my eyes, wanting to savor this moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kai"

For once I'm completely happy, completely whole. I've finally gotten the one thing I'd always needed, always dreamed of. Love. Kai's love. And what day is better than to receive this much needed part of life than on the love filled day it's self?

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hoped you liked the fic! Please reveiw! It makes me happy:)


End file.
